


Extreme Elite

by darkladyofchaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyofchaos/pseuds/darkladyofchaos
Summary: Evolutioners, pessoas que foram infectadas pela energia de portais misteriosos que surgiram por todo o mundo e que possuem habilidades especiais que os fazem ser vistos como aberrações por muitos. O mundo ficou dividido de forma muito repentina, ninguém sabia ao certo como lidar com uma mudança tão radical, e por isso um grupo de heróis precisou ser criado para manter a ordem.A Extreme Elite trabalha em conjunto com heróis e governos de vários países para garantir que humanos e Evolutioners convivam em harmonia. Agora eles podem estar prestes a enfrentar um de seus maiores desafios quando um novo inimigo surge e ameaça destruir o que eles lutaram para construir nos últimos anos.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introdução

O mundo era um lugar normal. Super heróis com capas e armaduras eram coisa de filmes e histórias em quadrinhos, apenas crianças imaginavam que esse tipo de coisa não era apenas ficção. Seres humanos eram os únicos a habitar o planeta Terra, pelo menos até o ano de 2030, quando o primeiro episódio ocorreu.

Em diversas partes do globo, portais se abriram no meio do nada, como se algo, ou alguém, tivesse cortado o espaço e aberto um caminho para aquela realidade. Aqueles que estavam perto demais dos portais foram sugados para dentro deles e jamais vistos novamente. Os governos de todos os países se mobilizaram para tentar conter a ameaça, enviaram cientistas para estudá-las, porém não conseguiam se aproximar o suficiente dos portais sem serem levados por eles.

Essa anomalia não durou muito, em menos de dois dias os portais haviam desaparecido. Nada havia saído deles, nenhum ser sobrenatural monstruoso, ou alienígenas. Quando tudo acabou, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tirando o fato de que, agora, aquela realidade havia sido severamente alterada e grande parte dos humanos haviam sido "infectados" pela radioatividade que emanava dos portais.

Alguns cientistas afirmavam que só era preciso ter estado a pouco menos de trezentos metros de um para ser contaminado, e que poucas pessoas tiveram a sorte de saírem ilesas. Humanos infectados começaram a ser chamados de Evolutioners por mentes brilhantes que dariam de tudo para estudá-los, e de aberrações por outros que não entendiam o que havia ocorrido.

O primeiro sinal de ameaça veio um ano depois, quando uma adolescente devorou todos os seus colegas de classe na Tailândia. A jovem tinha escamas azuis por todo o seu corpo, seus olhos eram vermelhos e seus dentes afiados como os de um crocodilo. Ela afirmou ter evitado o máximo que pôde, mas a fome era demais para ela controlar.

Depois do incidente, Evolutioners se tornaram ainda menos bem-vindos ao ver da sociedade. Conforme o ódio e a intolerância cresciam, o número de relatos de ataques também aumentavam. Os líderes mundiais não sabiam o que fazer, até William Rodrigues aparecer. Ele foi o salvador do mundo na época, um bilionário filantropo que investiu quase metade da sua fortuna em pesquisas sobre Evolutioners, e alegou ter descoberto a cura para eles.

Milhões de pessoas foram de livre e espontânea vontade até um dos laboratórios Reversion espalhados pelo mundo, onde ficavam por um período indeterminado até conseguirem ter sua habilidades removidas completamente de seus sistemas. Quando finalmente houve uma prova de que um Evolutioner havia sido curado naquele laboratório, se tornou obrigatório que todos os "infectados" fossem enviados para um.

Cinco anos se passaram, nenhum deles retornou. Os Evolutioners que conseguiram se manter escondidos nunca revelavam seus poderes, sabendo que não era uma boa ideia acabar em um dos laboratórios. Histórias sobre alguns sendo abduzidos de suas casas circulavam por cidades pequenas, enquanto as cidades grandes eram famosas por serem uma área livre daquela nova espécie.

Não era surpresa que o que acontecia naqueles laboratórios era desumano. Não se pode mudar a nova anatomia de alguém sem causar um pouco de dor, mas um dos cientistas responsáveis pelo programa já tinha visto o suficiente para saber que aquilo precisava acabar. No processo de revelar as monstruosidades que era feitas naqueles lugares, ele acabou unindo o grupo de pessoas que seriam de extrema importância para o equilíbrio desse novo mundo no futuro.

Eles acabaram com os laboratórios Reversion, libertaram todos os Evolutioners que estavam presos lá há anos e desmascararam William Rodrigues na frente do mundo todo. Depois disso, a ONU declarou que a equipe responsável por salvar as vidas de tantos Evolutioners deveria continuar a agir em todo o mundo para garantir que algo do tipo nunca mais acontecesse, e que a paz fosse mantida entre humanos e a nova espécie.

Foi então que a Extreme Elite foi fundada, um conjunto de humanos e Evolutioners que trabalham juntos para garantir que o mundo seja justo, e que todos convivam nele em harmonia.


	2. Triângulo Vermelho

****

**Estocolmo, Suécia**

**12 de Julho, 2044**

Seung sempre se lembrava da sua primeira missão quando visitava Estocolmo, não só pela memória em si, mas porque sua irmã não calava a boca sobre como ele quase havia morrido, e como ela havia salvado seu traseiro no último segundo. Na época, ele precisava desarmar uma bomba que estava debaixo do palco da Ópera Real Sueca e havia falhado. Jung conseguiu resolver tudo do local de onde estava, sem nem tocar na bomba, porém hackeando os controles dela e criando um sistema remoto em um minuto que a desarmou.

— Se lembra de como você me ligou desesperado naquele dia? — Jung deu um sorriso de canto, jogando algo em seu holophone e ignorando completamente a mulher cantando a ópera no palco. — Aposto que ia chorar se eu não tivesse atendido.

— Não mesmo — ele mentiu, se inclinando sobre o braço de sua cadeira e prestando atenção na apresentação.

— Eu nem estava aqui e salvei você, pode falar que sou a melhor irmã do mundo.

— A mais irritante, com certeza é.

— Continua sendo malvado comigo e vai encontrar todas as suas coisas que estão na base dentro do triturador de lixo quando voltar — ela se virou para ele quando o mais velho olhou em sua direção com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Você sabe que eu sou maluca e faço mesmo.

— Às vezes me pergunto por que ainda te trago em missões comigo.

— Porque eu sou muito boa no meu trabalho, e preciso estar aqui pra te ajudar quando fizer alguma burrice — ela voltou a jogar, parecendo tranquila até demais. — Eles já levaram a melhor contra nós duas vezes, se rolar de novo não sei se a minha autoestima vai aguentar.

Seung concordava com ela que ser feito de idiota pelos terroristas duas vezes era frustrante, por isso havia conversado com Amari para darem um fim naquilo de uma forma não tão convencional para a Extreme Elite. Há quatro meses eles haviam iniciado um plano bem arriscado, mas necessário para conseguirem derrubar o grupo terrorista Triângulo Vermelho. Eles eram conhecidos por serem assassinos profissionais de Evolutioners, e já vinham causando problemas para a Extreme Elite há mais tempo do que qualquer outra organização criminosa.

Seung tinha certeza de que se conseguissem fazer aquela missão dar certo, teriam uma boa chance de acabar com eles. Precisavam de informações, e ninguém melhor para lhes dar elas do que um membro da equipe de mercenários. Eles só precisavam de um deles, o desafio seria pegá-lo.

— Vamos conseguir. Eles não sabem que armamos esse assassinato.

— Não deveria subestimá-los. Da última vez em que nos encontramos o Freefall derrubou a Amari e conseguiu atirar no Harlan, isso não é pouca coisa.

Ele se lembrava muito bem do caos que havia sido a missão no Nepal em que eles haviam tido uma das piores falhas até hoje. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que encontraram o Triângulo Vermelho, e o líder deles, Freefall, que havia vencido todos eles em questão de minutos. Agora, no entanto, duvida que seria tão fácil. Eles estavam mais treinados e bem mais determinados a pará-lo.

— Não pretendo subestimá-lo de novo, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso — ele a viu virar seu holophone em sua direção, mostrando a imagem de uma das câmeras de segurança.

— Ótimo, porque eles chegaram.

Os dois estavam na porta da cabine vip do teatro em menos de dois segundos, Seung abrindo a porta para que Jung pudesse passar com seu pequeno dispositivo que flutuava na sua frente,

A oriental viu nas imagens das câmeras que haviam seis membros do Triângulo Vermelho saindo de um helicóptero, que havia pousado no telhado de forma extremamente discreta, já que nenhum deles havia ouvido o som das hélices e do motor. Todos eles trajavam roupas pretas, com coletes a prova de balas, seus rostos cobertos por um visor negro e segurando armas de uso militar. Viu que eles foram até as escadas, quando as câmeras começaram a falhar e desligaram por completo.

— Eles têm brinquedinhos novos — Jung comentou, enquanto os dois andavam pelo corredor até a área comum. — Os otários acham que eu não teria um plano B.

Ela guardou seu holophone e abriu uma tela holográfica usando sua mão direita, onde havia uma luva fina transparente com as pontas dos dedos roxas. Agora conseguia ver as imagens de suas próprias câmeras, que havia pedido para seu irmão instalar há dois dias. Viu que eles desciam pela área de serviço do local e iam em direção aos bastidores.

— Dois minutos até eles chegarem nos fundos do palco, melhor avisar para os seus minions antes que o nosso alvo falso realmente leve um tiro — ela avisou e Seung assentiu, removendo seu paletó e o jogando no chão sem cerimônia.

— Eles chegaram. Sigma, proteja o embaixador Jones. Zeta, nos encontre atrás do palco — ele disse pelo comunicador e recebeu uma confirmação dos outros dois agentes.

— Você vai arruinar o terno que te dei com tanto amor — Jung disse quando ele parou ao lado da entrada do palco para poder destravar sua pistola.

— Você nunca usou o vestido que eu te dei.

— Estou usando agora — ela apontou para o vestido longo preto que quase brilhava naquela luz.

— Nunca o usou _de verdade_ — ele enfatizou a última parte e ela deu um sorriso maroto.

— Se eu o usasse pra ficar sentada na cama o dia todo enquanto como meus salgadinhos, você ficaria puto, então só aceita que meu holograma use ele — ela o viu revirar os olhos e entrar.

A ópera ainda acontecia normalmente, e a equipe nos fundos do palco pareciam não se importar com Seung e Jung quando os dois passaram por eles e subiram até a passarela alta que lhes dava visão de todos os espectadores. O espião conseguia ver o embaixador americano Kevin Jones sentado em uma das cabines na área vip, Paul Krug, ou agente Sigma, de pé não muito atrás dele.

Eles precisavam esperar até o momento certo para tirar o alvo dali sem comprometer a missão, e ele confiava que Paul faria tudo no tempo certo. Ele era frio e calculista, algo muito bom quando estavam no ramo da espionagem. Daquela distância, os mercenários iriam precisar de um sniper para acertá-lo, ou tentariam algo mais ousado, como invadir a cabine e atirar nele à queima roupa.

Seung viu um movimento com sua visão periférica e olhou para o lado, vendo alguém subindo as escadas para uma plataforma de metal um pouco acima da em que eles estavam. Pela silhueta, ele percebeu que era uma mulher, e que ela carregava um fuzil de precisão.

— Zeta, sniper subindo pela ala leste — ele avisou pelo comunicador.

— Deixa comigo — Hannah respondeu, já tirando seu salto e subindo as escadas na direção que Seung apontou.

Ela sabia que precisaria lutar, então havia simplesmente ido com um vestido especial que poderia ter a parte longa removida, e era muito mais prático na hora de lutar. Arrancou a parte de baixo, ficando com ele um pouco acima dos joelhos, e como era bem solto, teria mais liberdade de movimentar as pernas.

Quando chegou a plataforma mais alta, viu a mulher agachada, já mirando o fuzil na direção de Kevin. Ela não pensou duas vezes e andou até a outra da forma mais discreta possível, e quando foi vista, já estava ao lado dela e já havia chutado a arma para o lado. Um tiro foi disparado, sem som por causa do silenciador, porém acertando a parede perto da cabine do embaixador.

Hannah viu Paul puxar o alvo no segundo em que viu o tiro, parecendo ter sido o único a notá-lo, e praticamente o arrastou para fora dali. Ela, então, precisou se afastar quando a mulher sacou um facão e tentou cortá-la na barriga. A mercenária se levantou e avançou, tentando várias investidas com o facão, perdendo para os reflexos da espiã, que permitiam que ela sempre se esquivasse no último segundo.

Quando conseguiu uma abertura, a ruiva segurou o pulso da outra e a puxou para mais perto, acertando uma joelhada em seu queixo de baixo para cima. A mercenária cambaleou para trás e se segurou no corrimão para recuperar o equilíbrio, mal tendo tempo de fazer isso quando Hannah acertou outro chute, dessa vez em seu peito e tirou parte do seu ar.

Aproveitando que ela estava levemente desnorteada, a espiã segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dele e bateu com seu rosto com força contra o corrimão, quebrando o visor e deixando que ela disse parte do rosto da mulher. Ela era branca com olhos escuros, e seu cabelo era metade vermelho, metade preto. A descrição batia com uma mercenária que ela conhecia bem. Que havia matado alguns de seus colegas.

— Você é a Decker, certo? É um prazer te dar uma surra — a agente acertou mais uma vez o rosto dela contra o corrimão de metal, em seguida a empurrando para o lado.

Marcela removeu seu visor, ignorando a dor em seu rosto de alguns cacos de vidro que havia perfurado sua bochecha, e se colocando de pé.

— Não sei quem você é, mas mal posso esperar para te matar.

— Você pode tentar — Hannah ficou em posição de ataque e deu um leve sorriso de canto.

Decker sacou outro facão e avançou novamente, dessa vez conseguindo chegar perto para fazer um pequeno corte no braço da espiã, e dando uma cotovelada forte na clavícula dela quando a ruiva tentou segurar seu pulso. A mercenária a empurrou para se afastar e abaixou a mão para pegar sua submetralhadora, só então percebendo que a mesma estava na mão de Hannah.

— Procurando alguma coisa? — a ruiva apontou a arma para Decker, que permaneceu parada.

No andar de baixo, Seung via a briga e ficou satisfeito por Hannah ter conseguido deixar a situação sob controle. Ele então recebeu uma mensagem de Paul dizendo que quatro mercenários haviam tentado segui-los, e que ele já estava bem longe do teatro.

— Jung, escaneie a área por outros dispositivos que eles possam ter implantado aqui. Só por garantia — ele disse, pegando sua arma e se preparando para subir e ajudar Hannah a levar Decker.

— Não tão rápido — eles ouviram uma voz de um homem com um leve sotaque latino. Olharam para o lado e viram quem Seung assumia ser o mercenário Martinez apontando uma arma na direção de Jung. — Que tal você me passar sua arma e talvez eu não atire nela.

Jung não poderia estar menos impressionada, e o suspiro de aborrecimento que ela deixou escapar mostrou isso muito bem.

— Pode atirar — Seung disse, se inclinando sobre o corrimão da plataforma casualmente.

— Irmão! — Jung olhou para ele, agora indignada.

— Ela destruiu minha moto brincando de GTA semana passada, eu sinceramente quero atirar nela nesse momento — ele continuou e ela lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Martinez ficou confuso, mas não apreciou a brincadeira e puxou o gatilho.

O som do tiro não foi ouvido por causa do silenciador na arma, mas Jung continuou de pé depois que a bala atravessou sua cabeça. Ele precisou atirar de novo para ver que a bala estava literalmente atravessando a hacker, aquilo era um holograma.

— Que fofo, ele achou mesmo que eu estava aqui — ela comentou, com um leve sorriso.

Antes que Martinez pudesse reagir, Seung aproveitou a distração para avançar e agarrá-lo pelo tronco, o jogando com toda força para trás. Os dois caíram no chão da plataforma estreita e começaram uma luta corpo a corpo ali, com o mercenário por baixo tentando empurrá-lo para o lado e o espião desferindo alguns socos no rosto dele.

A imagem do holograma de Jung desapareceu e o dispositivo flutuante foi até a frente do palco e escaneou toda a sala, voltando em alguns segundos e voltando a projetar a forma da oriental ao lado de onde os dois ainda brigavam.

— Vai lá, Seung, uhuul! — ela torceu, em seguida fazendo um leve som de dor quando Martinez acertou uma bela porrada no rosto do espião e o jogou para o lado, quase o fazendo cair da plataforma.

Ela abriu outra tela holográfica para ver o que seu computador havia detectado nos scanners, e notou dispositivos que funcionavam por sinais de rádio estrategicamente colocados dentro do chão da cabine em que Jones estava.

— Ah, olha, eles têm bombas. Que surpresa — ela digitou algo rapidamente no painel holográfico e alguns códigos apareceram. — Quer tentar desarmar essa, irmão?

Ela olhou para o lado e Seung havia levado mais alguns golpes desde que ela começou a ignorá-los, mas havia conseguido prender Martinez em uma chave de braço e lutava para mantê-lo ali, enquanto o outro se debatia e desferia algumas cotoveladas na coxa do espião.

— Jung! — ele gritou quando ela ficou esperando pela resposta dele.

— Não precisa se estressar, já está feito! — a oriental só precisou clicar em mais um dos botões para a mensagem de que as bombas foram desarmadas aparecer em sua tela.

Eles ouviram, então, o som de tiros na plataforma de cima e viram Decker pular em cima de uma parte do cenário no palco, assustando alguns atores no processo. Hannah parou de atirar quando ela correu para o meio da plateia e desapareceu ali, já que não arriscaria acertar um civil.

Quando viu que a havia perdido, a ruiva desceu novamente e parou ao lado de Seung e Martinez, que ainda lutavam no chão. Ela acertou um chute no rosto do mercenário de forma que ele fosse nocauteado, e para a sorte dele estava sem salto. Ela, então, ajudou seu colega de equipe a se levantar e olhou para o holograma de Jung.

— Precisamos nos movimentar antes que eles mandem reforços. A Decker escapou — a ruiva olhou para Martinez, desacordado no chão ao lado deles. — Sem sinal do Freefall. Talvez ele soubesse que era uma armadilha.

— Não duvido, ele não é idiota.

— Então por que mandar uma parte da equipe dele se sabia que seriam emboscados? — Seung limpou um pouco de sangue que havia no canto de sua boca e também olhou para Martinez.

— Para ter certeza, talvez? Não faço ideia, mas acho que ele pode saber de algo. Paul e eu vamos cuidar do interrogatório, logo ele vai estar falando tudo o que queremos saber.

— Façam isso na Exodus — o comentário fez a agente olhar na direção dele com o cenho franzido. Exodus era o nome da base principal da Extreme Elite, e certamente não era o melhor lugar para interrogarem um terrorista.

— O Esquadrão Gamma opera na Citadel, Omega. Não gostamos dos outros heróis questionando nossos métodos.

— Não é seguro mantê-lo em Washington, teremos mais gente para ficar de olho nele em Viena. Vou falar com a Dimensionist, ninguém vai interferir com o que precisarem fazer para ele falar — Seung viu o holograma de sua irmã aparecer ao seu lado.

— A Amari vai adorar isso. Boa sorte trazendo ele até aqui, vamos estar esperando — e com isso, o holograma dela sumiu e o dispositivo foi desligado, parando imediatamente de flutuar e caindo na mão de Seung.

— Ok, agora precisamos achar um jeito de sair com um homem nocauteado sem levantar suspeitas — Seung olhou para Hannah, esperando alguma sugestão.

— Boa sorte descobrindo como fazer isso. Tenho que me livrar das armas — ela deu um sorriso fechado e pegou a arma de Martinez.

— Não vai nem me dar uma ajuda?

— Foi mal, não tô ouvindo, a música tá alta! — ela gritou, desaparecendo atrás de algumas cortinas.

Seung suspirou e colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para Martinez. Seu rosto começava a doer conforme sua adrenalina abaixava, suas costelas também doíam, e ele precisava carregar um corpo. Aquele dia poderia ter sido melhor. 


	3. O convite

****

**Paris, França**

**13 de Julho, 2044**

Amari não era do tipo que invejava os outros. Era grata pelo que tinha, e tudo o que tinha, ela conseguiu com muito trabalho duro. Ainda assim, ela não podia negar que sempre invejou um pouco pessoas que conseguiam ter sonhos normais. Seus colegas de escola sempre contavam como sonhavam com mundos fantásticos com castelos, fadas, dragões, ou como tinham pesadelos depois de assistirem a um filme de terror. Ela nunca foi capaz de contar seus sonhos para seus amigos, pois nem mesmo ela os entendia.

Em seus sonhos, Amari estava sempre flutuando no meio das estrelas. Se se movesse, portais coloridos apareciam ao seu redor, e não importava o que ela escolhesse entrar, sempre acabava no vazio. Por isso ela preferia ficar apenas flutuando, imóvel, esses eram seus sonhos. Monótonos e silenciosos, e se eles significavam alguma coisa, ela nunca soube.

Essa noite, no entanto, a serenidade do seu sonho foi interrompida repentinamente. Ela estava flutuando com as mãos atrás da cabeça quando viu uma mão sair de dentro de um dos portais. Poderia se passar por humana, se não fossem pelos dedos longos e garras, e ela ficou parada ali, como se esperasse que Amari a tocasse.

Quando ela o fez, a mão segurou a sua com uma força que quebraria os ossos de uma pessoa normal. Ela acordou com um salto, sentido algumas gotas de suor descendo pelo seu rosto. Seu corpo estava frio e duro, como se ela estivesse em choque, porém sua mente não sentia que algo estava errado.

— Não sabia se já estaria acordada — Amari se virou para Dylan quando ele entrou no quarto, já pronto para sair para trabalhar com seu terno e gravata. O cabelo ruivo dele estava um pouco bagunçado, ela adorava quando ele ficava assim. — Tudo bem? Está um pouco pálida.

Se ele estava falando isso, era porque estava bem aparente. Sua pele negra sempre parecia saudável, essa com certeza foi a primeira vez em que foi chamada de pálida em sua vida. Antes que pudesse assegurá-lo de que estava bem, o ruivo já estava sentado ao seu lado na borda da cama.

— Só tive um sonho estranho, nada demais — ela suspirou, e em seguida deu um sorriso para ele. — Eu pedi para me acordar cedo, queria fazer seu café hoje para comemorarmos.

— Você sabe como adoro te ver dormir, você sempre parece tão em paz. E não acha que comemoramos o suficiente ontem a noite? — Dylan riu quando ela negou com a cabeça. Ele, então, acariciou o rosto dela, descendo os olhos até seus lábios antes de beijá-la. — Podemos comemorar mais quando eu voltar de Veneza.

— Vou sentir sua falta — Amari posicionou uma das mãos na lateral do pescoço dele, desenhando a linha de seu queixo com o dedão.

— Vou estar de volta antes que perceba — ele sorriu, virando o rosto para beijar a mão dela.

Dylan era curador de arte, trabalhava na maioria das vezes para pessoas muito ricas, o que fazia com que viajasse bastante. Ele era bem conhecido pelo mundo, Amari praticamente vibrou quando ele lhe disse que queria usar algumas das obras dela em uma exposição enorme na Inglaterra. Depois disso, o relacionamento deles só evoluiu e já estavam há três anos juntos.

— Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, — ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela. — Você tem visitas.

Visitas? Ela não estava esperando compradores hoje, nem modelos, e não haviam parentes seus que sequer imaginavam onde ela vivia, então só poderia ser...

A jovem pulou para fora da cama, felizmente lembrando-se de ir ao banheiro antes para limpar seu rosto e escovar os dentes no meio da sua empolgação. Se um de seus amigos estava lá, ela mal podia esperar para vê-los, a ansiedade quase a fez empurrar Dylan para o lado quando desceram as escadas da cobertura.

Quando entrou em seu estúdio, que era basicamente toda a sala de estar, vasculhou o local repleto de telas e baldes de tinta. Tudo o que viu foi uma mulher de pé ao lado de um quadro que havia pintado recentemente, um repleto de cores que lembrava muito um dos portais de seus sonhos. Ela era mais baixa do que Amari, cabelo ruivo escuro, olhos castanhos e ela carregava apenas uma mochila branca nas costas.

A empolgação de Amari se esvaiu, pois não conhecia aquela mulher.

— Posso ajudá-la? — tentou ao máximo não demonstrar o desapontamento em sua voz, e falhou.

— Sim, _chica_ , — quem respondeu foi um homem, uma voz familiar com um leve sotaque mexicano. — Eu gostaria de comprar essa pintura. Dou quinhentos mil nela.

Um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos negros ondulados saiu detrás da obra. O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto não era grande o suficiente para demonstrar o quão feliz ela ficou em vê-lo, precisou fazer um grande esforço para não pular em cima de seu amigo e lhe dar um abraço de urso. Afinal, ainda havia uma estranha no meio de seu apartamento.

— Isso não vale mais do que dez mil, Diego.

— Está duvidando do meu conhecimento sobre obras de arte, senhorita Balewa? — Diego arqueou uma sobrancelha, andando até ela.

— Você não sabe droga nenhuma sobre arte. Vem cá, engraçadinho — Amari o abraçou, e ele retribuiu com a mesma vontade. — Fazem o quê? Onze meses desde que nos vimos?

— Quase isso, e é tudo culpa sua.

— Eu não tenho um jatinho particular como certas pessoas.

— Estou sempre muito ocupado, poderia pelo menos me ligar mais do que uma vez por mês — Diego se afastou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Os dois ouviram Dylan limpar a garganta atrás de Amari e se viraram para ele.

— Estou indo. Me ligue se precisar de algo, querida — ele depositou um beijo em sua testa antes de apertar a mão de Diego e deixar o apartamento.

— Me diz que esse anel no seu dedo é o que eu estou pensando — o moreno apontou para a mão esquerda dela.

— Nada passa por você, não é? — ela riu e deixou que ele segurasse sua mão para ver o anel de ouro branco. — Ele me pediu ontem, estou noiva!

— Parabéns! — Diego poderia tê-la abraçado de novo e, dessa vez, a erguido para fora do chão. Sabia o quanto a amiga amava o namorado desde o começo e só queria o melhor para eles.

Ele queria estar lá para conversar com ela e saber sobre mais detalhes sobre o noivado, mas não estava por lazer. E tinha a impressão que a morena já sabia disso.

— Amari, quero que conheça a mais nova chefe do departamento médico da Extreme Elite, — Diego gesticulou para a mulher estranha, que agora estava olhando suas outras obras. — Katya Zeigarnik.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Dimensionist — a mulher, Katya, se aproximou, estendendo a mão na direção da outra.

Agora que podia vê-la melhor, Amari percebeu que Katya não era mais velha do que ela. Era extremamente nova para ser chefe do departamento médico de toda Extreme Elite, o que era impressionante.

— Pode me chamar de Amari, só uso meu alter ego quando estou na base — lugar que ela não visitava há um bom tempo. — Vou adivinhar que vocês não vieram aqui só para baterem papo. Algo aconteceu?

Diego não parecia mais tão empolgado quanto antes, havia tensão em seus ombros agora, além de um semblante preocupado em seu rosto. Ele gesticulou para que fossem até a mesa de jantar ao lado da cozinha americana. Ele só começou a falar depois que Amari voltou com canecas de café para todos eles.

— Nada de ruim aconteceu, na verdade tudo está bem na medida do possível. A ONU está muito satisfeita com as ações que a Extreme Elite tem tomado, nossa base no Egito está com recrutas promissores para a equipe principal do Matt e os irmãos Hwang estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho com a segurança de todos os agentes — Amari deu um leve sorriso ao ouvir a notícia. — Essas são as boas notícias. A má foi me ver no meu escritório em Nova York ontem, e o nome dela é Julia Rodrigues.

O primeiro nome não era familiar para Amari, mas aquele sobrenome... Ela o ouvia sempre que alguém mencionava a primeira missão da Extreme Elite, quando ela e seis outros heróis ajudaram a salvar as vidas de milhares de Evolutioners em uma noite. Aquele homem era repugnante, cruel e ganancioso, e ela havia ficado mais do que feliz quando ele recebeu a sentença de prisão perpétua.

Suas mãos apertaram a xícara com força, mais um pouco e ela se quebraria.

— Aquele monstro teve uma filha? — a voz dela soou mais fria do que eles esperavam.

— Ela e a mãe se esconderam na Suíça depois que William foi preso. Jung provavelmente sabia sobre a família dele, mas não comentou nada — Diego não duvidava que a hacker sabia tudo sobre todos os humanos e Evolutioners do mundo. — Ela veio até o meu escritório para se desculpar pelas ações do pai, queria falar pessoalmente com vocês, mas disse que não queria causar intrigas aparecendo de surpresa.

— Ela quer se desculpar com as pessoas que colocaram o pai dela na cadeia pelo resto da vida dele? Essa é boa — agora ela só estava com raiva.

— Pensei a mesma coisa, não acreditei nem por um segundo que ela estava arrependida pelas ações do pai. Nosso problema é maior que isso.

— Ela vai assumir os negócios legais do pai em dois dias, e decidiu que quer comemorar com uma festa em sua mansão na Áustria, numa cidade próxima de onde a base principal da equipe fica localizada — Katya deslizou um holophone na direção da Evolutioners, que o ligou e viu o convite. — Ela quer todos vocês lá e a imprensa já sabe. Todos estão falando dessa possível nova aliança entre a família Rodrigues e a Extreme Elite.

— Que nunca vai acontecer — Diego murmurou, falando o que Amari pensava. — Você é a líder, a decisão final é sua. Se disser que sim, voamos hoje mesmo para Viena e falamos com o resto da equipe. Se disser que não, eu tiro férias em Paris para não perder a viagem. Pense com calma, eu realmente quero férias.

Amari esfregou os olhos com os dedos e suspirou, devolvendo o aparelho holográfico para a jovem sentada à sua frente.

— O que você acha, novata? — ela geralmente não fazia perguntas do tipo a novos membros, eles sempre escolhiam a opção mais óbvia para agradá-la, já que era a chefe. Porém havia algo em Katya que lhe dizia que ela tinha atitude, do contrário não teria sido escolhida por Diego.

— Bom, eu acho que o objetivo da equipe é promover a paz entre Evolutioners e humanos, e não o conflito. Se por acaso se recusarem a ir, podem acabar criando um certo atrito aos olhos do público, — Katya guardou seu holophone novamente. — A família Rodrigues ainda tem muitos seguidores, muitos deles radicais que querem o extermínio da nossa espécie. Eles influenciam boa parte dos humanos, não seria ruim ter uma aliança com eles para amenizar o ódio. A Julia é uma, afinal de contas.

— Espera, a filha do homem responsável pela morte de centenas de Evolutioners é uma?

— Difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Aparentemente, William a mantinha em um laboratório especial em sua mansão no Brasil. Não estou certo de quais são as habilidades dela, mas podemos cogitar o fato de ela não querer fazer mal a Evolutioners como o pai queria — Diego dedilhava os dedos sobre a mesa de forma monótona, como fazia sempre que estava pensativo. — E tenho certeza de que a ONU vai ver esse encontro como uma oportunidade para controlar radicais que apoiam os Rodrigues.

— Eles não estariam errados em querer isso — Amari bebeu um gole de seu café, tentando ao máximo ser imparcial. Ela não conhecia Julia Rodrigues, não poderia julgá-la pelos crimes de seu pai, mas depois do que viu naquele laboratório há cinco anos, ficava difícil pensar em formar uma aliança com qualquer um ligado àquele homem. — Vamos para Viena, quero uma reunião com todos os outros membros fundadores, depois outra com nossos agentes. Não posso tomar essa decisão sozinha, não quando boa parte deles sofreu pelas mãos do pai dela.

— Como quiser, _jefe_ — Diego deu um leve sorriso de canto, admirando a decisão da amiga. — Vou entrar em contato com os outros a caminho do aeroporto. Faça suas malas!

— Não vai insinuar que estou usando isso como desculpa para acabar com minhas férias mais cedo? — Amari sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo cacheado dele quando passou para subir as escadas. 

— Você sempre faz isso, já desistimos de te fazer tirar férias.

— Nunca vejo vocês reclamando do Matt, ele não sai daquela base há sete anos — ela o ouviu dar uma risada antes de chegar ao segundo andar.

Ela, então, abriu seu armário e pegou uma caixa no alto dele, o local onde guardava seu uniforme. Se virou e viu um de seus portais menores abertos a sua frente. Aos quatorze anos, Amari descobriu que tinha a habilidade de criar aqueles portais, só não se lembrava de como havia aprendido a usá-los. Antes só jogava coisas dentro dele e não sabia como trazê-las de volta. Agora, poderia jogar um carro em um deles e depois fazê-lo cair em cima de algo, ou alguém, se fosse necessário.

Porém sentia que eles não funcionavam com seres vivos, já que quando mais nova tentou colocar um pássaro dentro de um pequeno portal e ele nunca mais havia retornado, por mais que ela tentasse trazê-lo de volta. Não estava disposta a testar, por mais que Harlan insistisse que seria muito maneiro se ele pudesse viajar por dimensões.

Sem hesitar, Amari jogou a caixa dentro do portal, assim como alguns sapatos e casacos. Em seguida, fez sua mala e também a jogou no portal, o fechando quando terminou. Vestiu roupas mais confortáveis para viajar, pegou seus documentos e seus óculos escuros, e desceu as escadas para encontrar os dois novamente admirando suas pinturas.

— Eu vou te dar esse quadro de presente se não parar de babar por ele.

— Como consegue fazer algo tão magnífico? Eu tenho imaginação infinita, mas você me supera nesse quesito — Diego estreitou os olhos, parecendo tentar entender do que se tratava o desenho abstrato.

— Eu sonho com isso literalmente todas as noites — ela se aproximou dos dois, inclinando a cabeça para olhar sua obra. — Não sei o que significam.

— Eles se parecem muito com os portais que surgiram em 2030 — Katya comentou, parecendo pensativa. — Me lembro de ter ficado obcecada por eles quando era criança.

— Alguns surgiram perto da minha cidade, mas eu nunca cheguei a vê-los pessoalmente... Nem mesmo em fotos. Na época fiquei com medo, então evitava até falar sobre o assunto — ela pensou em como a mera menção dos portais a fazia ter um ataque de pânico sem um motivo aparente. — Mas se gostam tanto, podemos levar para deixá-lo na base.

— Eu aceito! — Diego bateu as mãos uma vez e se virou para a amiga. — Então, está pronta para ver como a sua equipe tem se saído nos últimos meses?

Amari deu um sorriso que poderia iluminar uma cidade só de pensar em voltar para a base e ver todos os heróis que tanto admirava. Ela pegou o quadro e disse:

— Mal posso esperar. 


	4. A Elite

****

**Roterdã, Holanda**

**13 de Julho, 2044**

Era cedo quando eles haviam sido acordados abruptamente com a notícia de que um trem carregando metais preciosos havia sido sequestrado. Aquilo deveria ser um problema para a polícia, porém envolvia um grupo de Evolutioners, alguns dos mais abusados que Charlie já havia encontrado. Geralmente criminosos amadores se rendiam assim que a equipe Beta chegava no local, mas esses simplesmente tentaram lutar contra eles.

Por causa da reputação da EE, eles raramente tinham muitos "momentos de super heróis", a menos que fosse um Evolutioner fora de controle. Isso, ou pessoas simplesmente insanas. Os que haviam enfrentado hoje só não pareciam respeitar a autoridade deles.

— Os caras maus estão sempre tão bem armados assim? — Nasir perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na plataforma.

A frente deles havia um dos vagões do trem, com um buraco enorme na lateral do mesmo, onde um dos criminosos havia colocado uma bomba ativada por sensor, que por pouco não a pegou quando entrou. Por sorte, conseguiu virar fumaça a tempo.

— Só se forem do Triângulo Vermelho. É bem difícil conseguir armas hoje em dia, principalmente na Europa. E esses são Evolutioners, não trabalham com eles, então podem ser de algum outro grupo criminoso — a ruiva olhou na direção de Matt, que conversava com uma oficial de polícia sobre o ocorrido.

Ele estava tranquilo como sempre e nem parecia cansado, como se não tivesse acabado de lutar contra três pessoas ao mesmo tempo e quase levado tiros diversas vezes. Ela queria ter essa calma e paciência dele um dia, pelo menos com missões de quase morte como essa.

Charlie se virou para o jovem egípcio ao seu lado, o mais novo membro da equipe Beta e da Extreme Elite. Ele não havia se saído mal durante a luta, o que ela tinha quase certeza que iria acontecer depois do treinamento que fizeram juntos alguns dias antes. Nasir era impulsivo demais, egoísta de certa forma, pensando que seus poderes poderiam derrubar qualquer um. Ele realmente tinha uma vantagem, acertar um raio em alguém poderia ser útil para paralisá-los. Mesmo assim, não adianta ser poderoso e burro.

— Da próxima vez que quiser bancar o herói, novato, mire no cara com a arma apontada para a cara de um dos seus colegas de equipe — ela se levantou.

— Tá irritada porque ajudei o Sentinel ao invés de ajudar a Dragon? — ele também se colocou de pé e começou a seguí-la até onde Ian escaneava os rostos dos criminosos. — Até numa equipe precisamos ter prioridades.

— Então aprenda a analisar suas prioridades, porque a Yue precisava de muito mais ajuda do que ele.

— Por que até quando faço algo bom você me critica? — ele soltou uma risada sem humor e Charlie se virou, colocando a mão no peito dele para que parasse.

— Você tem um ego do tamanho de um arranha céu de Hong Kong, é irresponsável e não quer nem tentar criar uma dinâmica de equipe, que por acaso estava perfeita antes de você aparecer. Então ou você se toca, ou volta para a sede Oasis, onde vão voltar a te ensinar uma coisa ou outra sobre responsabilidade — ela deu um leve empurrão nele e se virou para Ian, que agora encarava os dois.

Mesmo com a armadura fechada, ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

— Quer que eu deixe vocês sozinhos? — o inglês perguntou.

— Quem são eles? — ela questionou, o ignorando.

— Mercenários franceses contratados por um empregador anônimo, que ofereceu muito dinheiro para ter esses metais precisos. Pelo que entendi, acreditam que eles foram encontrados em um local onde um dos portais se abriu, então foram modificados também.

— E como ainda não sabíamos da existência desses metais? — Nasir se intrometeu, e Charlie revirou os olhos.

— Porque já teríamos pego todos e muita gente ficaria puta por causa disso. Tentamos saber o máximo que podemos, mas sempre tem um infeliz com dinheiro o suficiente pra ocultar algo de nós — Ian respondeu. — Vamos levar esses aqui para interrogatório na base Citadel em Washington.

— Acho que o Esquadrão Gamma ainda está naquela missão na Suécia — Yue estava sentada ao lado de uma máquina de tickets, o mais longe possível das câmeras. — Podemos levá-los pra Exodus e esperar que voltem.

O holograma que ocultava sua metade dragão foi danificado durante a luta e ela odiava aparecer em jornais sem a ilusão do holograma. Charlie estava quase indo na direção de todos aqueles repórteres do outro lado da estação para chutar suas câmeras por fazer sua amiga se sentir desconfortável.

— Por que não os interrogamos nós mesmos? — Nasir perguntou.

— Porque não é o nosso trabalho. Cada Esquadrão fica encarregado de uma área, e interrogatórios com certeza não é a nossa. Não leu a droga do manual antes de vir pra cá ou é bom demais pra isso também? — Charlie teria continuado, porém sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Acho que já chega de interações de equipe por hoje, Shadow — Matt disse, mencionando com a cabeça para que ela fosse com ele.

Ele não parecia irritado, mas seu tom de voz indicava que ela estava prestes a receber uma leve bronca.

— Não acha que está sendo dura demais com o novato? — o herói questionou quando estavam mais afastados dos outros.

— Até pensei em ser legal com ele, mas você viu nosso último treinamento, ele está pouco se fodendo para o resto de nós. Não sei por que está na equipe se não consegue trabalhar como um grupo — Charlie cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse Matt.

— Sei que é difícil pra você aceitar um membro novo no time porque somos como uma família, e até o presente momento ele é um estranho pra você. Não quer dizer que ele não possa mostrar que não é tão egoísta quanto você assume, se dermos uma chance — Matt bagunçou o cabelo ruivo da jovem, que se afastou com um leve sorriso para que ele parasse. — Não seja tão dura com o Nasir, ele passou por muita coisa até chegar aqui e merece estar na equipe. Espero que sejam amigos no futuro.

— Se serve de consolo pra você, também não gostava do Ian quando ele entrou, agora suporto ele — ela deu de ombros.

— Já é um começo. Agora vamos voltar, Harlan disse que tem uma surpresa esperando por nós na base.

— Por ele estar no comando, assumo que a surpresa é que o Esquadrão Delta não destruiu a base — ela riu, pulando nas costas dele enquanto o mais velho andava.

Como ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e era bem forte, ela conseguia ficar pendurada ali sem problemas, e Matt já estava acostumado.

— Se for só isso, já vai ser uma ótima surpresa — ele sorriu e continuou seu caminho até os outros.

Depois de colocarem os criminosos a bordo da pequena aeronave em que vieram, seguiram seu caminho para Viena. Duas horas depois estavam aterrisando no hangar da enorme base Exodus, a principal da Extreme Elite.

Todos notaram que o movimento era grande na base, o que significava que alguém importante estava lá, ou que havia um incêndio em algum lugar. Ver o líder do Esquadrão Delta de pé ao lado do hangar esperando por eles com um sorriso no rosto os fez pensar que talvez fosse a primeira opção.

Alguns agentes apareceram para levar os criminosos para as celas no prédio A, enquanto o Esquadrão Beta andou na direção de Harlan. Charlie o ignorou e correu para abraçar o golden retriver, que também corria na direção deles.

— Alger, seu lindo, perfeito! — o cachorro pulou em cima da jovem, a força anormal do animal Evolutioner a derrubando facilmente. — Quem é um bom menino? Quem é o melhor cachorrinho?

Ele latiu e continuou a lamber o rosto dela animadamente, parando ao ver Matt e então ignorando completamente a ruiva para pular em cima dele.

— Me sinto trocada — ela fez um bico, aceitando a ajuda de Harlan para se levantar.

— Como acha que eu me sinto? É o meu cachorro — ele tentou soar ofendido, mas não conseguia esconder a felicidade ao ver Matt brincando com o animal. — Como o novato se saiu na primeira missão?

— Poderia ter sido mais útil — Charlie comentou em alto e bom som.

— Derrubei pelo menos cinco dos criminosos! — Nasir argumentou.

— E quase deixou um de nós morrer no processo! — os dois começaram a discutir, enquanto Ian e Yue passaram tranquilamente por eles.

Fizeram isso até Matt se colocar entre os dois.

— Acho que deveriam ir tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça. E quando terminarem, podem fazer o circuito de dezoito voltas na sala de treinamento — antes que pudessem protestar, ele continuou. — Talvez com esse tempo vocês descubram coisas que têm em comum, e não vão discutir a cada cinco minutos.

Nasir revirou os olhos e seguiu seu caminho, o que a fez bufar e olhar feio para Matt.

— Altas tensões na equipe, espero poder tranquilizar vocês com uma ótima notícia — Harlan disse, assobiando para Alger parar de pular em cima de Matt.

— Conseguiram ficar seis horas sozinhos na base sem destruir ela? — Charlie brincou e o loiro deu uma risada.

— Tive que prender Marisha e Alexei na dispensa, mas sim, mantive a base sem caos enquanto estiveram fora. Mas a boa notícia, na verdade, está chegando nesse momento — ele apontou para um jato particular que estava pousado nos fundos do hangar.

Charlie arregalou o olhos e voou em sua forma de fumaça até onde viu Diego e Amari saindo do jato. Se materializou no momento em que chegou na líder da Extreme Elite, lhe dando um grande abraço.

— Vocês estão aqui! — ela gritou, sorrindo para Diego.

— Estamos aqui, chica! — o latino imitou a animação dela e a abraçando.

Alguns outros membros se aproximavam para falar com os dois recém chegados, então Charlie aproveitou para falar com a mulher ruiva que estava atrás deles.

— Olá, meu nome é Charlie, sou parte do Esquadrão Alfa e do Beta — ela estendeu a mão.

— Sou a Doutora Katya Zeigarnik, nova chefe do departamento médico — ela apertou sua mão e Charlie não pôde deixar de notar o forte sotaque russo dela.

— Vai ter muito trabalho aqui, tenha certeza disso.

— Foi o que eu disse — Diego piscou para a médica, que apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos.

— Estamos muito felizes em vê-los, mas algo aconteceu para voltar mais cedo das suas férias, Amari? — Matt perguntou depois de abraçá-la.

Ela trocou olhares com Diego, porém conseguiu disfarçar sua preocupação com um sorriso.

— Vamos falar sobre isso no meu escritório. Quero a opinião de vocês antes de falar com os outros membros.

— Então cheguei na hora certa — uma voz vinda de trás deles disse, e todos se viraram para ver Seung se aproximando.

Amari correu para abraçá-lo e o espião precisou girá-la no ar para os dois não caírem. Eles não se viam há pelo menos cinco meses por causa das missões que o mantinham longe.

— Você está ótima, férias fazem bem para te deixar menos estressada — ele comentou.

Enquanto todos conversavam, viram Hannah e Paul passarem levando um homem alto algemado. Ficaram em silêncio ao notarem o símbolo de um triângulo vermelho no ombro dele. 

— Temos muito o que conversar pelo visto — Amari ficou mais séria.

— Quer dizer que posso ignorar o castigo? — Charlie olhou esperançosa para Matt.

— Castigo adiado até entendermos tudo o que está acontecendo — ele bagunçou o cabelo dela e seguiu os outros.

Ela suspirou e também os seguiu. Adorava quando todos os membros fundadores estavam na base ao mesmo tempo, o que era raro, já que tiravam férias em épocas diferentes e viviam em países diferentes. Mas também sabia que sempre que se encontravam, era porque algo grande estava acontecendo no mundo, e que precisariam de todas as forças para vencer.

Pela cara de Amari e com um membro do Triângulo Vermelho preso ali, a coisa era séria. 


End file.
